Te amo :3 o algo así XD
by Nanami Haruka desu
Summary: Antonio se esta dando por vencido, cree que nunca encontrara al amor de su vida, como todos los demas, pero eso cambia en una noche, en una fiesta, en la casa de las hermanas Vargas
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Te amo :3 o algo así XD

Capitulo 1: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-¡Hola! - este saludo me parecía una advertencia, pues venia de Gilbert, quien seguramente venia a molestarme de nuevo.

-Antonio, ven con mi awesome ser – antes de poder dar respuesta Gilbert tomo mi mano y me llevo directo a su auto, ya dentro de este le pregunte:

-¡¿G-Gilbert, a donde me llevas?!

-Antonio has sido elegido por mi asombroso ser para acompañarme a una fiesta – dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente y manejaba.

-Bien, pero antes, dime donde será la dichosa fiesta – dije algo desconfiado.

-En la casa de las hermanas Vargas

-¿Eh?, pero si ni tu ni yo las conocemos – le dije algo preocupado.

-West me ha dicho que él es novio de una de ellas, de Felicitá – aclaro Gilbert.

-Ok, pero... ¿Sabes quién más va a asistir? – pregunte.

-Pues Francis también ira, por tanto Mattew estará ahí, mmm… también Arthur y Alfin, no sé quien más va a asistir – contesto Gilbert.

-Bueno…. Pero ¿Para qué me llevas?, hoy tenía una cita con una chica nueva – suspire.

-Antonio, tu y yo sabemos que sería una relación de una noche – dijo Gilbert con una mirada seria, no muy común en el pero ciertamente tenía razón.

-Gilbert – llame antes de soltar un sollozo - ¿Qué su-sucede conmigo?... ni una sola vez en toda mi vida he sentido aquel sentimiento conocido como amor del que todos presumen.

-Antonio…. no debes preocuparte, algún día lo sentirás, te lo aseguro y mi asombroso ser nunca miente – anuncio el prusiano para tratar de animarme.

Así pues llegamos a la fiesta, había vino, queso, entre otras cosas pero lo que más resaltaba era la pasta, que reinaba el lugar.

_Son italianos después de todo _– pensé.

Ya en el salón principal Gilbert y yo nos encontramos con Ludwig, su hermano menor quien traía colgando del cuello a una chica muy linda y animada, con un rulito en el cabello.

-Bruter, veo que trajiste a un amigo – dijo Ludwig.

-Claro, mi yo awesome necesita escolta ksesesese – grito Gilbert.

-Lud, ¿Quién es él? – pregunto aquella chica mirándome fijamente.

-Ah!, es Antonio, un buen amigo de Gilbert y Francis – contesto Ludwig.

-Ve~ amigo de Francia-niichan – me miro fijamente para luego darme un desprevenido y fuerte abrazo – Tono hehe.

Mientras eso sucedía, logre darme cuenta de que Ludwig me miraba como se les mira a los enemigos que serán eliminados.

-Italia, vámonos – dijo cortante Ludwig e inmediatamente se alejaron él y su aparente novia.

-Más vale que no le estés echando los canes a Feli – Gilbert me dirigió una mirada gélida – mi west puede hacerte desaparecer – cambio su mirada a una normal, sonrió y continuo – vale, mi awesome ser se va, no estés triste tengo que alegrarle el día a Roderichy – antes de poder soltar una palabra Gilbert se había alejado y me había dejado solo en medio de la pista.

Pero paso por ahí una chica muy parecido a Feli, solo que con el rulito en forma circular (el de Feli estaba en forma de corazón) y el cabello más oscuro, quien claramente estaba ebria y cayó encima de mí.

-Vamos… - dijo ella.

-¿Eh? – mencione asombrado.

-Vamos… a mi habitación! – ordeno con la cara roja como los tomates que tanto me fascinan.

-C-Claro que no! – grite tan fuerte que todos los de la fiesta nos vieron, inmediatamente me sonroje y cubriendo mi rostro, tome de la mano a aquella chica y la lleve al baño más cercano para mojarle el rostro, cuando lo hice…

-¡¿Po-porque me trajiste aquí?! – grito furiosa aquella chica y me soltó un puñetazo tan fuerte que me tiro hacia la amplia tina.

-E-eres un… baka bastardo – dijo toda roja.

-N-no, espera, es un malentendido, yo… - antes de completar la frase, ella (no sé cómo) arranco el lavamanos y me lo tiro encima, mientras se marchaba del baño a toda velocidad.

Salí del baño un momento después de lo ocurrido, ya que tuve que usar mucho papel higiénico para borrar la sangre de la tina, mi sangre que extrañamente salió de mi nariz, no de mis heridas.

Después de meditar un buen rato me di cuenta de que ese chica era muy linda, si la veía de nuevo, arreglaría las cosas, pues misteriosamente cuando salió del baño mi corazón no paraba de salta, creí que saldría de mi pecho.

-Antonio! – esa voz se me hizo familiar, podría ser… Gilbert!

-¿Qué sucede Gilbert?

-Mi awesome ser te estuvo buscando, estate agradecido, queremos presentarte a alguien... oye – dijo mirando mis heridas - ¿Qué te paso?

-Es una larga historia hehe – le comente.

-Bueno vamos, el espera – Gilbert me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta el otro lado, tomaría algo de tiempo llegar ya que el lugar era muy amplio.

Mientras del otro lado del lugar…

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?! – dijo aquel chico.

-Oh! Libertá te he estado buscando ve~ - dijo Feli.

-¿Eh?

-Te queremos presentar a alguien – se apresuro a decir Ludwig.

-Calla macho patatas! – repelo Lib.

-Vamos, ne? – Feli hizo una cara tan tierna que me hubiera gustado verla.

-Bien! – contesto Lib.

-Yay! – dijo Feli mientras jalaba a Lib hasta donde nos encontraríamos, ¿Podría ser el destino?.

Una vez reunidos Feli cubría a Lib y Gilbert me cubría a mí.

-Yo el awesome cumplí con mi parte, aquí esta Antonio – me jalo y acomodo delante de él – Lib que pudo verme desde atrás de Feli reacciono.

-Ve~ él es… - Lib interrumpió bruscamente.

-T-t-tu! Baka-bastardo – grito completamente sonrojada.

-Pero si eres tú! - complemente.

-Ve~ se conocen? – dijo asombrado Feli.

-Bueno… supongo – dije apenado.

-El trato de violarme! – gruño Lib.

-Es cierto? Ve~ - dijo Feli apenada mientras me observaba.

-No, por supuesto que no yo… jamás lo haría porque…. Yo… - me sumergí en lo -que parecía ser un mar de pensamientos, _La primera vez que la vi pensé que era un ángel, cuando me di_j_o que fuéramos a su habitación, me nege, siendo que como soy, sin duda aceptaría, aunque estuviese ebria y finalmente, aun después de que me golpeo sigo creyendo que es un ángel y mi corazón no para de latir rápidamente entonces…_

Flashback

-Etto… Francis – llame algo apenado.

-Dime Antonio – contesto aquel rubio francés.

-¿Cómo se…?... ¡¿Cómo se que es amor?! – pregunte alterado.

-Pues primeramente si te agrada físicamente, pasa la etapa de atracción, luego el respetarlo, tener oportunidad de hacer lo que desees con él y no hacerlo si no desea porque algo te dice que no es otro más, pasas la prueba de comprensión y finalmente sentirás que no puedes respirar, estarás agitado y tu corazón latirá muy rápido, así pasas la etapa de confusión. – tomo aire y siguió - Atracción, comprensión y confusión forman al amor.

-Oooo genial Francis – dije asombrado.

Fin Flashback.

_Entonces, lo que siento ahora es…_

-NO lo haría porque la amo! – Conteste pues todas las etapas las había cumplido y ciertamente no imagine lo que pasaría después…


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Que vivan los novios!

**Espero les este gustando mi fic, y realmente me gustaría que me mandaran reviews en esta y las demás historias ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personahes, no me pertenecen XDDDD que mal ;w;.**

Te amo :3 o algo así XD

Capitulo 2: ¡Que vivan los novios!

Subí la mirada parara tratar de fijarla en Libertá cuando de repente todas las luces se apagaron. Inmediatamente se escucharon los gritos de la mayoría de las damas presentes, incluyendo a Feli quien grito a un gran volumen.

-Ve~ Doitsu! Doitsu! – llamaba Feli a Ludwig, quien atendió al grito de manera muy veloz como un caballero que acude al llamado de su dama.

-Italia! – Dijo Ludwig mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a Feli - ¿Estás bien Italia?

-T-tengo miedo Doitsu! – exclamo Feli mientras soltaba un sollozo, claramente estaba muy asustada. En ese momento recordé a Libertá y mire hacia donde se supone que estaba, pero… no había nadie, parecía que la inmensa oscuridad se había llevado a aquel ángel, condenándome a no verla de nuevo. En ese instante apareció Gilbert quien si mis ojos no me engañaban venia de la mano con una Roderichy al parecer muy sonrojado.

-Antonio! Vámonos, Feli está asustada, al igual que Roderichy, y mi awesome ser no dejara que sufran mas ksesesesese – declaro Gilbert mientras miraba a Roderichy de una manera muy provocadora.

-U-una d-dama como yo-yo no l-le teme a-a nada G-Gilbert – tartamudeo Roderichy mientras temblaba, era claro que estaba alarmada por aquella situación.

-Adelántense – pedí, yo estaba enfocando en encontrar a Lib, tenía que hablar con ella.

-Bien. acepto Gilbert extrañado por mi actitud – sigan a mi asombroso y genial ser – alardeo Gilbert, cuando Gilbert junto con Roderichy, Ludwig y Feli se alejaron, estuve corriendo por todo el lugar, buscando a mi ángel, mas no lo encontré, pensé que no volvería a verla, sería una tortura.

Como a eso de las 2:00 am me fui del lugar, triste y desilusionado, aun no había pasado ni un día y ya extrañaba a Lib, me dirigí a mi apartamento, me acosté en mi cama y sin poder pensar algo mas, caí en un profundo sueño, me sentía tan mal de pensar en que no la vería de nuevo que por un instante desee no volver a despertar jamás.

Termine levantándome a las 5:00 pm, a causa de un sonido muy conocido, era… mi timbre, alguien llamaba, me levante y sin tener ánimos ni zapatos (los cuales estaban desgastados, no tengo que decir porque) fui a abrir la puerta, detrás de esta estaba Kiku Honda.

-Ko-Konnichiwa Antonio-san – saludo Kiku con su usual y tímido tono de voz.

-Hola…Ki…Ku – conteste muy deprimido, al parecer ella se dio cuenta y trato de animarme.

-Etto… Antonio-san, ¿Tienes novia? – me sobresalte por la pregunta, ¿era acaso que Kiku me amaba en secreto?.

-L-lo siento Kiku pero solo te veo como una amiga – dije apresuradamente.

-De-demo… ¿Qué te pasa Antonio-san? – pregunto Kiku confundida por mi respuesta.

-E-es que me preguntaste si tenía novia... – aclare tan rápido como pude.

-E-eso es porque Heracles-san y yo planeamos ir a un festival cerca de mi casa, y yo tengo 3 yukatas así que planee compartir 2 de ellos, uno con tu novia y otro con Felicitá-san – aclaro Kiku – así que ¿Tienes novia?

-N… - estuve a punto de negarlo, pero una gran idea vino a mi – Si, haha, tengo novia Kiku - mentí.

-Ah, hi!, por un momento pensé que no tenias, bueno, toma – dijo Kiku mientras me entregaba una yukata con un grabado de peces dorados, la tela era azul, un azul mediterráneo, Francis me había ensenado a diferenciar los azules, era simplemente hermoso, ella se vería aun más linda con él.

-Arigato Kiku – comente tratando de que mi japonés no se notara mal pronunciado.

-No es nada Antonio-san, ah! Debo irme, el festival es mañana, Heracles-san me espera, así que me retiro, hasta mañana Antonio-san – antes de poder decir algo mas, Kiku se había alejado.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que mandarlo hahaha – reí con una sonrisa, que admito, era maliciosa. Guarde aquella prenda en una caja, después de plancharla y doblarla con sumo cuidado, también acomode una carta entre las capas de la yukata, le puse la dirección correspondiente al paquete y fui a la oficina de correos más cerca, pero me dijeron que el paquete no llegaría sino hasta pasado mañana, ya que el destino era un lugar algo apartado de mi hogar. Así que decidí llevar por mi mismo el paquete, al cabo de unas horas conduciendo me encontré en mi destino, deje la caja enfrente de la puerta, toque el timbre y corrí a esconderme detrás de una pared, alcance a ver que alguien vio el paquete y lo metía a su casa, después de un momento entre a mi auto y regrese a mi hogar. Tenía que prepararme para mi cita.

Mientras en aquella casa…

-Lib ve~ - llamo Feli alegremente

-¿Qué? – pregunto y a la vez contesto Lib.

-Tienes un paquete hera~ hera~ - a completo Feli mientras reía torpemente.

-¿De quién? – pregunto Lib mientras abría mi regalito.

-No se ve~ - contesto Feli – no tiene remitente.

Finalmente Lib abrió la caja y se encontró con la yukata y una carta escondida entre esta.

-Hera~ ¿Qué dice? – comento Feli, quien tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era el remitente, Lib leyó la carta y su rostro se torno rojo al extremo, corrió a su habitación con la carta y la yukata en sus manos, ya en su cuarto se dispuso a terminar de leer la carta, esta decía:

"Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo y espero aun mas que lo uses, mi ángel.

Te estoy invitando a salir, nos encontraremos mañana en el festival, que se celebrara a 2 cuadras hacia la derecha de la casa de Kiku Honda, no aceptare una respuesta que no sea si y por supuesto quiero que uses mi regalo durante nuestra cita.

De: Tu admirador secreto"

Al terminar de leer mi carta miro la yukata.

-Ciertamente la yukata es hermosa – dijo Lib embelesada por el diseño y la tela de la prenda – no! No puedo ir, ¿Quién se cree que es para ordenarme que vaya con él a una cita? – reclamo para ella misma. Fue entonces que Feli subió para dar un anuncio.

-Lib ve~ Kiku nos invito a un festival a mí y a Doitsu!, pero no dijo nada sobre ti… - dudo Feli, al creer que Lib se enojaría de no ser invitado.

-_"Hum! Así que mi admirador secreto me invita, bien, iré! Pero solo porque me lo pidió de rodillas" – _pensó Lib – Felicitá, a mí también me han invitado – anuncio Lib tratando de presumir – además que un admirador secreto me mando una yukata.

-Ve~ Doitsu me ha dado una a mi – comento Feli – Entonces vayámonos a dormir, es tarde y el festival es mañana en la noche.

-Bien, buenas noches – dijo Lib antes de caer dormido en su cama, me hubiese gustado verla dormir, seguro es adorable. Al otro día Feli y Lib pasaron todo el día arreglándose o eso me comunico Ludwig después de comprender que estaba interesado ella Lib no en Feli.

En la noche ya estábamos todos listos, Lud, Feli y Lib iban juntos al igual que Heracles y Kiku, yo iba solo, únicamente mientras no le dijera a Lib que yo era su admirador secreto, antes había hablado con Kiku, quien gustosamente acepto regalarme su yukata y no decir nada Lib.

Después de un rato Lud y Feli se separaron del grupo, seguidos de Heracles y Kiku, dejándome solo con mi ángel quien no me miraba a la cara, ni siquiera cuando hablábamos, al estar solos me arme de valor y…

-Lib… - trate de empezar una conversación.

-D-dime Libertá! Baka – reclamo sonrojada Lib.

-Linda yukata, ¿Quién te la dio? – pregunte haciéndome ver muy interesado en la respuesta.

-Me… me la dio… mi… Mi novio! – anuncio con cara de victoria y por primera vez me miro a los ojos, aproveche la ocasión y… le robe un beso que después de unos segundos el correspondió, los segundos pasaban lentamente, el mundo se detenía hasta que tuvimos que separarnos a falta de aire…

-¿Po-porque me besaste? – dijo Lib sorprendida.

-Porque somos novios – aclare con la misma cara con la que ella había festejado su supuesta "victoria"

-T-t, n-nosotros no somos novios – contesto Lib

-Claro que sí, yo mande la yukata y tú dices que tu novio la mando, así que me declaraste oficialmente tu novio Lib-love – aclare de manera muy intelectual, había ganado y para festejar tome de la cintura a Lib y la acerque a mí, besándolo, esta vez el correspondió de inmediato, fui yo quien tuvo que terminar el beso porque no quería hacerlo ahí con Lib, el merecía un lugar mejor, la mire a los ojos y ella lo único que pudo decir fue…

-Baka!... bueno… si, eres mi novio, pero solo porque me lo estas rogando y siento lastima por ti – dijo Lib mientras trataba de ocultar una enorme sonrisa de la que me percate y de igual forma le sonreí agradeciéndole y dándole un beso de esquimal, fue así que llegaron a donde estábamos las otras 2 parejas, creo que hay mucho que contar y aun mas que explicar…

**¿Qué les pareció? Merezco algo bueno? XDDDD pues si es asi, mándenme a un guapo Heracles-san**

**Sin mas que decir, me despidoooo.**


End file.
